


TABOO PART 2.

by StoriesAndMagic



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 20:03:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21482062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesAndMagic/pseuds/StoriesAndMagic
Summary: It's a continuation of my previous Taboo fic.Sakuraiba and their wild imagination.
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Sakurai Sho
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	TABOO PART 2.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maaitaiyou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maaitaiyou/gifts).

It was late and it was time to finish his shift. Not much had happened that day: a couple of drunk drivers and a lost tourist. They were in the middle of a hike to the Mt. Hakusan after all, nothing ever happened.

It was Winter and the cold was quite strict in the area, but the heater in the police station made it easy and comfortable. The clock was marking six in the afternoon, officer Sakurai had just drunk his last cup of matcha when a new detainee was brought to him.  
\- He was riding a motorbike at high speed. We had to stop him, sir.  
\- There’s a mistake here, officer. It’s getting late and I have to…..  
Sakurai got up from behind his desk.  
\- And you thought you would arrive sooner if you pressed the pedal.  
Sakurai made a gesture and the other officer left them alone in the room.  
The detainee was a bespectacled young man who looked harmless.  
\- I’m on a tight schedule…..  
\- Excuses. – officer Sakurai interrupted him. – Your name and address?  
\- Aiba Masaki. I live in Tokyo and I work for a TV station.  
Sakurai snickered. He definitely looked like a celebrity: tall, fashionably dressed, attractive, with a nice toned body he could guess under the clothes. He started to pace around him like a predator around its prey.  
\- So what are you doing here, Masaki? – His voice sounded deeper than he intended.  
\- Oi, is Japanese police now ditching the honorifics? – The young man asked with a cheeky expression on his face.  
\- No. You will still use the Sakurai-san when talking to me. – The officer replied with the same cheekiness.  
The detainee smiled. Officer was young, really pretty and seemed friendly enough.  
\- So, I have to fill some type of form and pay a fine? -   
Officer Sakurai snorted.  
\- You’ll definitely fill something in due time.  
Masaki raised his eyebrows.  
\- Is this innuendo? – Asked.  
Sakurai stopped in front of him:  
\- What do you think?   
He hesitated but he told him:  
\- You have the most beautiful mouth I have ever seen.  
The detainee pursed his lips. The officer took his metallic glasses off, left them on the desk and caressed the silky brown hair of the young man with the same hand.  
\- Japan’s police is getting too daring – He paused – And hotter.

Instead of going for the black hair of the officer or for his full, red lips, Masaki’s hand went straight to Sakurai’s crotch. He cupped it and noticed the police officer was already hard.  
\- I’ve been working for hours and I need some relief. – Sakurai told him.  
\- But this is taboo. – Masaki replied – An officer and a detainee can’t do it.  
Sakurai smiled:  
\- Well, they’re going to now.  
He clashed his mouth against Masaki’s, sucking his lips and then pushing his tongue to lick. His uniform was starting to stick to his body as the heat was increasing. Masaki managed to take his naorak off and throw it to the other side of the room while devouring Sakurai’s mouth.  
They parted for a second to breath and the police officer moaned:  
\- Let me suck you off.  
Masaki gulped down. He was so hard it was starting to hurt, but they were in a police office. That wasn’t right.  
\- Somebody might come in. – He said.  
\- That’s part of the taboo. – Sakurai replied.

After saying that, he fumbled with the detainee’s jeans until he got to unbutton them. Then he fell to his knees and brounght the pants and the underwear down. He moaned when he saw the big, erected cock and immediately wrapped his lips around the head. Masaki yelped but quickly covered his mouth with the palm of his hand to prevent more telling sounds coming out.

Officer Sakurai deep throathed him making him buckle his knees. Masaki had to support himself on the edge of the table to not fall to the floor.  
\- I’m going to come if you don’t stop. – He whimpered.  
Officer Sakurai had no intention of stopping, he was enjoying it too much. He swirled his tongue around the cock head and the detained came with a loud gasp. Sakurai swallowed it all and wiped his mouth when he had finished. Masaki had fallen to the floor, sweet running down his face, his sweater stuck to his skin. 

\- I haven’t even told you my name. – The officer said - I’m Sho.  
Masaki managed to smile in between the panting.  
\- Now, sweetheart, I’m going to make love to you on this floor.  
Masaki giggled, a sound that pleased the officer.  
\- What if somebody comes in? – He repeated.  
Sho shrugged.  
\- We’re breaking all the taboos today.

He helped Masaki to get rid of his clothes and shoes, then stood up and went to the toilet for some liquid soap to use as lubricant. Lastly, he unbuttoned his uniform shirt and dropped his pants and underwear, he wanted to feel Masaki’skin on his skin.

Masaki was laying on the floor, Sho covered him with his body. The contact made them moan. Sho caressed Masaki’s thighs while kissing him deeply and then going down his throat towards his nipples. He nibbled on them enjoying the feeling of Maski squirming under him. The detainee was hard again and Sho could not contain himself anymore.  
With a swift movement, the police officer replaced the fingers with his cock inside Masaki’s body. The detainee threw his head back exposing the long neck, Sho’s tongue went straigh to it, licking it while slowly pumping his hips.  
Masaki wrapped his long legs around Sho’s waist thus allowing for a deeper penetration.  
\- You’re so sweet, so good. – Sho whispered in Masaki’s ear.

The younger man wanted to see the officer’s face while he was making love to him, but his eyes were closing with every sensation, the pleasure building in the base of his spine.

Sho kept a slow pace until he couldn’t take it anymore, he changed the angle and sped up his thrusts to hit that spot inside Masaki. The detainee clawed at his back, even pulled at his hair in the throes of pleasure.  
The orgasm took Sho by surprise. It were the moans of Masaki riding his climac what sent him over the edge more than the delicious friction. He came hard inside the younger man with a cry he tried to suppress. 

When he regained a bit of consciousness, he noticed Masaki was holding him and trembling slightly. He looked at him and smiled, he then kissed Masaki’s lips softly as well as his sweaty forehead.  
\- Thank God this isn’t a real police station and we’re not police officer and detainee. With the noise you were making we would have alerted even the superintendent.  
Sho laughed and tickled him:  
\- Who was making noise? What was that moaning? I wasn’t sure if you were enjoying yourself or pulling weights.  
Masaki giggled and returned the tickling.

After some time of playing on the floor, Sho finally said:  
\- It’s time to keep going. You have to continue with your Shiyagare route and I have to go back to News Zero.  
Masaki nodded.  
\- I love this, Sho-chan. I hope we can keep doing it.  
\- Of course. – The other man replied while getting up and helping him to stand on his feet – We have a wild imagination. We can plan more secual roleplaying.  
They kissed again before leaving the set to take a shower.

THE END.


End file.
